Boundaries of a Saviour
by PadgetGadget
Summary: Carol can't help but feel she's partly responsible for the outcome of their adventure, and the devastating effects it had on her best friend Lilac. She's come up with a plan to help lighten the burden on her back, which brings conflict to not only her and Lilac, but to herself (Two-Shot).
1. Ignorance is Bliss

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Sorry for the long wait for stories. Been kinda out of it recently, but I promise that I'll release a slew of stories this week. Including this one, of course. Enjoy!_

* * *

"I'm going out again.." Carol quickly glanced over at her companions, "You guys want anything? Milla?"

"I'm alright, Carol, but thanks for asking!" Milla's head perked up from her habitual routine, giving Carol a small smile.

"Needing anything from you? Did you really just ask me that?" Lilac's scornful chuckle sent waves of rage coursing through Carol's body, "I can look after myself, thank you very much."

"Fair enough. Then why don't you go find a job and a new house if you're so confident?" Carol growled, "Unless, of course, you want to prance around and steal off the kingdom like the dirty little thief you are?"

Lilac slammed the book she was initially reading shut, casting it aside with a flick of her wrist, "And you think you're anymore helpful? Don't act so sanctimonious and pretend you didn't half as much enjoy stealing as I did. Hell, knowing you, you probably went out on midnight runs so you can feel that thrill of being a criminal. Just like The Red Scarves, it never leaves you, does it? It's always going to be in your nature to be a criminal!"

"Well, I'm sorry that we were actually given a place to call home! Before you had a falling out with your boyfriend Spade!" Carol spat, "Just because you had to be Miss Goody Two-Shoes, like you always are!"

"What did you expect me to do? Watch Spade kill someone?" Lilac's slammed her fist on the table, sending a web of cracks scurrying along the surface, "Yeah, great idea Carol. Why don't we just let that crazy warlord Brevon take over the planet? Oh wait, that's right, you were more concerned about going home!"

"I was more concerned about my best friend, who was throwing herself into something dangerous!" Carol swung open the door, "But obviously, I should've known better. Miss Hero Pants can save everyone! Just a shame she can't save herself..."

With that parting riposte, she slammed the door. Moments later, Lilac could hear the roar of a motorcycle slowly echoing off in the distance.

"Tch. Good riddance, you jerk. Find some other idiot who's dumb enough to take you in," Lilac retorted blithely, "Oh wait, no one cares!"

She settled back down in her chair, folding her arms in front of her, "Idiot. That's what I am. Why did I think she would be a good friend? Selfish brat. I oughta-"

"Ahem."

Lilac turned to find Milla's indignant expression, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Milla, I'm sorry you had to see that. It's just tha-"

"No, no, it's not just THAT," Milla interjected, her firm tone silencing Lilac, "What the heck is going on between you two? This has been going on for a week. You two have been ignoring each other, and then it just turns into... _this_."

Lilac's eyes fell in dismay, folding her arms, "It's... complicated."

"Not... really?" Milla sat beside her, her hands daintily clasped together, "If you've guys been best friends for years, then whatever happened recently obviously affected both you and Carol."

Lilac let out an outward groan, "Milla, me and Carol know the problem. Remember that argument in the cave?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, me and Carol haven't exactly made up over that. So Carol's been kinda mad at me since, and in turn, I've been mad at her for focusing on this problem."

"Then you both need to apologize," Milla concluded, "How hard is that?"

"I'm not apologizing to her. She's the one that needs... to...

Lilac's sentence faltered as Milla sniffled, tiny tear droplets rolling down her cheeks, "Milla?"

"It's just that..." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes tentatively, "You guys are such best friends, a-and you sh-should st-still be f-friends.."

"Okay, okay, Milla. I'll go talk to her, and we'll work something out, okay?" Lilac sighed in defeat, "Or try to, at least.

"Y-You will?"

Lilac gently rubbed her head, "Promise."

Milla, ever so peppy, cavorted out of the chair, "Great! Now get going!"

With an eager push, Lilac immediately found herself outside the tree-house, "Hey, wait! I might need my-"

The door was immediately flung shut in her face, negating her plea, "...jacket."

She sighed in defeat, "Why can't I just resist Milla's adorableness?"

Lilac glared into the distance, her rekindled anger accompanied by ominous clouds rolling over the horizon.

"Now, if I was Carol, and if I was sulking, where would I be?"

* * *

Carol brought her motorcycle to a screeching halt, impulsively parking it adjacent next to a large tree stump. She brushed her hair back, walking solemnly to a familiar cave opening.

She stood in front of the opening, taking in the grandeur of the snow-capped mountain it was embedded to. The wildcat shut her eyes tightly, the painful memories of the argument she and Lilac had rushing back to her.

"Why did it have to be this way?" She muttered quietly to herself, "Why are we so different?"

Carol bent down, observing a myriad of purple flowers that swelled from the grassy cracks in the ground. She bent down, plucking one of the wild flowers.

With care, she rolled it between her fingers, staring absentmindedly at the corolla. Carol placed it in her pocket, bending down to pick the others.

"Hey."

Her back stiffened at the sudden intrusive voice, claws extending threateningly from the tips of her fingers.

Carol slowly stood up, barely giving Lilac a curt nod in acknowledgement, "Did Milla... convince you to come here or something?"

Lilac scratched the back of her head awkwardly, "Yeah, she... she did convince me. B-But Carol, I do want to talk with you-"

"What's there to discuss?" Carol turned, glaring daggers at her best friend, "You want me to admit I'm wrong. You say you're wrong to hide the fact that you think you're right. We hug it out. The cycle continues. That's what you want?"

Lilac was taken aback by the sheer bluntness of the statement, "Carol, that's hardly fair..."

"Hardly fair...? Was ignoring me for the entire week fair? Was insulting me this morning fair?"

"That's because we didn't apologize to each other before hand, and I thought that you were mad at me!" Lilac clenched her fists, her tone now defensive, "I didn't think you'd perpetuate this notion that we hate each other, but you did! That's why I was angry this morning!"

"Why didn't you just say sorry then? Was it your pride in knowing that you saved the planet stopping you? Did you expect me to praise you? 'Good job Lilac, you saved our planet, but you also destroyed our only source of energy! Oh, but don't worry, just because it sprinkled across the sky it'll make things better!' If anything, you made things worse!"

Carol's voice rose to a shout, her feet instinctively shuffling into an offensive stance.

Lilac's bottom lip trembled in fervent fury, an expression of anguish spreading across her face, "I... I don't believe this, Carol. I was beaten, electrocuted, and you don't even think that my efforts helped in the slightest?"

Carol inhaled deeply, ambivalence briefly disarming her rage, "T-That was your choice, Lilac. I-I tried to stop you, and you wouldn't listen."

For the first time since their conflict, the wildcat shamefully dropped her gaze from Lilac's.

Lilac felt her anger surge past any form of control, inciting an abrasive cry of rage. She dashed forward, whipping her rope-like tendrils at Carol with unprecedented speed.

Carol ducked to the left, barely missing her razor sharp tendrils. She rolled backwards as Lilac threw her head forward, her ponytails slamming ferociously into the ground. She dealt a sweeping kick to Lilac's ankles, forcing the dragon onto her knees.

She stepped back, panting as she awaited Lilac's next move. Lilac slowly stood up, seemingly imperious to the kick. A seemingly evil glint tinted her eyes, sending a sharp flicker of fear through Carol.

Lilac pounced on that opportunity, flicking her hair ever so gracefully as so to cut Carol's brow. The stunned wildcat recoiled from the blow, a steady stalactite of bloody dripping from her forehead.

With only minimal time to register, she flipped out of the way as Lilac soared through the air. The dragon's boot landed squarely on where Carol's head had been, using her momentum to let loose a devastating uppercut.

The wildcat crossed her arms in an attempt to defend herself, the sheer shock of the hit sending her backwards. Her arms ached relentlessly, unwilling to move out of the tremendous pain.

 _'Fine then, I'll guess I'll have to make do with my legs,'_ She collapsed to the ground, desperately trying to resist the streaks of agony that ran through her arms, _'Not like I can do much anyway...'_

"How dare you say such a thing, you brat!" Carol could barely make out Lilac's silhouette from the steady stream of blood clouding her vision, "I went through hell to save this planet! I put my life on the line, and it still means nothing to you!"

She forced herself to stand up, a tempestuous growl escaping her throat. She stared daggers at Lilac, wincing as she pressed her arm against her wound.

"You don't have to do this, Carol. We can go home now, and forget about all this-"

Carol threw her arm forwards, her reignited anger manifesting itself in the form of a downwards strike. Her protruding claw left deep, red slashes against Lilac's cheek, following quickly by a roundhouse kick to her neck. The dragon fell to her knees, evidently hurt but ultimately sturdy.

"You don't get it, do you! This isn't just about you trying to be some hero!" Carol clutched her arm, swaying ever so slightly, "You keep throwing yourself into these situations, like you think you're invincible!"

Lilac pressed her boots deep into the soil, tentatively tapping the side of her head, "I've... had training, Carol. I knew what I was getting into when I fought Brevon. But you, you just had to keep on pushing..."

She lunged forward, tackling Carol to the ground. With one knee, she pinned Carol's left arm to the ground. She clutched the collar of Carol's jacket, yanking her forward until she was an inch away from Lilac's face.

"You kept on complaining, 'Oh, let's go home, it'll be okay! Let's just curl up together and watch a movie, and NOT pretend that a crazy warlord is going to destroy our planet!'"

"I almost died, Carol! Brevon electrocuted me! It was the most painful experience I've ever endured, in my entire life! But that still didn't stop me from saving this planet! All you wanted to do was to just ignore it and prance around like nothing was wrong, and you expected me to follow suit? Knowing how much was on the line here!?"

"I'm your best friend, Carol, but I can't just keep playing around with you all the time when it's convenient to you! Try and think about that before you act so selfish when I'm forced to make these decisions! Can you be any less considerate, or can you start acting like a real friend-"

Lilac felt a sharp slap sting against the wound on her cheek, accompanied with the sudden sensation of being pinned. Carol sat on top of her, holding her arms down in a vice-like grip.

"Do you think that I would still be here if all I cared about was just hanging around with you!? IS that how insignificant you truly think I am?"

Lilac glanced upwards, witnessing a hurtful expression contorting on Carol's face.

"I do care about you, you idiot! That's why I ran off! I thought that if I did, you'd realize that I was trying to stop you into running off, fighting that... that freak! I'm not nearly good enough to fight you, and I can't convince you with words, s-so I..."

Lilac flinched as Carol pulled her fist back, her claws on full display, "I-I th-thought that... it w-would... m-make you think. A-About what would h-happen if you had no best friend by y-your side..."

Carol felt her voice tremble, unwanted tears pooling at the corners of her eyes, "Th-that y-you'd have no one to c-come home to, af-after your victory."

Lilac let out a gasp as the pressure on her belly lifted, giving her ample opportunity to sit up and recover. She turned her attention to Carol, the wildcats' face hidden as she sat on her knees.

"But... then I saw you after you were electrocuted.. I knew. I knew that I had given you incentive to risk your life, so that neither me or Milla had too. It was always in your nature to risk your life for the little guy, after all."

"S-So, I came up with a plan after this whole adventure was done. I..." Carol sniffled, feeling her voice waver uncontrollably, "I-I w-wanted t-to leave you, s-so t-that I w-wasn't a pest. B-But I c-couldn't do it right away."

"T-That whole apology e-excuse? I-It was a sham. I-I always knew you were right, w-when we had our argument in the cave. I-I j-just w-was angry at the fact y-y-you couldn't s-see it i-in a non-heroic light. B-But it's true that best friends always bail each other out of tough situations, and you've always been there for me. Always taking shots for me when I agreed to go on this crazy adventure. You always do most of the work."

"And then..." She huffed, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I knew I was being an inconvenience to you. S-So I d-decided to b-be mad at you, s-so that y-you'd become sick of me, a-and then you could be the hero you've always wanted to be."

Carol stood up, her whole body quivering violently, "If y-you d-didn't come, th-that w-would've b-been it. I-I would've ran o-off, an-and th-then you could be th-the hero."

Lilac kicked a pile of dirt to the side, her cheeks burning in shame.

"S-So, h-here's your chance, Lilac. M-My present to you," She limped over to the cave entrance, leaning heavily against its sturdy surface, "F-For all it's worth, y-you've been the best friend I've ever had. The closest thing to family... I-I've ever had. I-I'll m-miss you a-alot, and I j-just want you to know th-that I... I'm so sorry!"

Carol finally broke down, sobs racking her body as she sped off into the murky confines of the cave. With her best friend left helplessly staring.

* * *

 _ **Author's End Notes:**_ _Sorry if the pacing leading up to the conflict seems rushed, and if Milla's character has been somewhat butchered. Next chapter should be up soon._


	2. Reconciliation

**_Author's Notes:_** _Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

"C-Carol..." Her whisper lingered poignantly in the air, dissipating like a scent on the wind.

She felt her knees crumple beneath her, arms hanging limply beside her. She covered her face in pure disgrace, her gloved hands moistened by the steady stream of tears running down her face.

Her chest continuously heaved with emotion, relentless sobs escaping her body uncontrollably. An agglomerate of regretful thoughts pervaded her mind, assisting the conniptions that wracked her punitively.

 _'Why didn't I see this before? And why didn't she tell me about this? She believed in me, and all I did was let her down.'_

She resisted her aggrandizing despondency, forcing herself to stand up. With shaky knees, she slowly trodded her way to the entrance of the cave.

 _'I have to make this right. I can't let Carol get hurt again.'_

She moaned, an agonizing sensation palpable at the base of her neck. The dragon clamped her hand over the bruise, sending sharp threads of pain pulsating from her nerve end.

 _'I certainly deserved that hit. Kid sure can hit hard when she wants to.'_

The cave was steeped in viscous darkness, as Lilac had observed, which made it harder for her to determine Carol's location. She judiciously tip-toed along the side of a rock wall, being ever so scrupulous to avoid the sharp stalactites jutting ominously above her.

As the slivers of light grew tinier and tinier, she flattened herself against the wall. Whilst creeping at a lethargic pace, she tilted to her head to the left, listening for any sign of her friend. She squinted hard, unable to distinguish the shapes in the fading light.

A whimper echoed from the hollow insides of the cave, nullifying her perplexed navigating. She crawled towards the source of the sound, hands blindly scrabbling for purchase for something to steady her.

"...lac, I'm so..."

Another sorrowful mewl reverberated around her, giving the dragon a much clearer indication to where Carol was. She honed in on the sound with unprecedented focus, speedily shuffling towards the noise.

 _Whack!_

She smacked forehead into an unforeseen wall, eliciting obscenities from the aggravated dragon. Lilac palmed her forehead in annoyance, feeling along the wall for any sign of another passageway to where Carol could've gone.

Flickers of light shot past the corner of the wall, coaxing Lilac to approach the narrow passage way. The dragon peeked around the corner, her eyes narrowed at the sudden influx of luminosity that radiated at the end of the cave.

A giant gaping hole had formed through years of erosion, giving her an incredible glimpse at the lush greenery outside of it. The sunlight gave glimpses of vibrant plants, towering trees, and phenomenal stone structures that seemed impervious to time. The dragon stood in awe, mesmerized by the seemingly dream-like quality this place endowed with.

 _'This is incredible! I.. I've never seen anything like this before! But... where's Carol?'_

A familiar silhouette shivered against one of the stone structures, cowering in a fetal position. The dragon felt a lump in her throat, skillfully descending down onto the ground before heading towards her friend.

She approached Carol carefully, more than willing to keep her distance. Her hands fiddled furiously behind her back, a red hue spreading across her cheeks as she tried to garner the wildcats attention.

"C-Carol?" She cleared her throat, her raspy voice taking on a rather irritable ingratiating tone, "I... I know what I did... back there... was really bad. To you. Please, just let me talk."

The unbearable silence dashed away any feeling of amazement that Lilac had prior, the luscious scenery losing its appeal. The dragon prayed inwardly, hoping that the mire of her previous argument hadn't caused such a detrimental effect on the wildcat to prevent her from speaking to Lilac again.

"Pl-please, Carol..." Lilac pleaded, tears slithering down her cheeks, "I-I k-know.. this is what you might want. B-But please, at l-least just listen to me. J-Just for a bit. I-I c-can change your mind."

The wildcats' limp body quivered ever so slightly, raising her head to make eye contact with Lilac. Her puffy eyes winced at the intruding light, the wound on her forehead doing little to ease the pain.

"Lilac, this isn't what you want..." Her voice condensed into a whisper, "You want to be a hero. I've never seen someone risk their life like that, still willing to go on after everything they've been through... like you. No one can deny that. So why hinder you? As a friend, I can't do that."

"But you don't!" The dragon interjected, shaking her head profusely, "You're not hindering me-"

"I know you'll think that. But, if this is what you want to do... then I know I can't be your friend anymore. I'm not nearly as heroic as you. Hell, that's what got you hurt in the first place."

"And you won't be alone. You'll have everyone on your side, praising you. You might even be able to convince Spade to join your cause. Milla's sure to do whatever you do. No one can really talk down to you either, because you saved our planet. You saved me."

"But Carol, I... can-"

Carol stood up, walking forward in dignified fashion, "Lilac, please. Just take this opportunity."

"C-Carol..."

"Lilac." The cats tone was firm, but polite, "I'm doing this because I was a horrible friend. I... let you down. Had I been there, we could've stopped Brevon before things had gotten worse."

"Carol.."

"You shouldn't have to endure a harder life.. because of my mistakes. That's why you were right. That's why you were better then me."

"Carol..." Lilac reached out, clasping Carols' hand.

"So.. y-you can g-go away now.." The gesture left her breathless, a repressed tear cascading down her cheek, "Knowing that I was wrong. Knowing that you had a horrible friend who made t-things so much worse."

The wildcats head fell, hiding the numerous tears that escaped her eyes, "Just go. Walk away, a-and you can.."

Her head shot upwards, glaring viciously at the reflection in Lilac's eyes, "Know that you were finally right, all along. That I really am just a selfish brat! Just please, leave me alone!"

It was about all that Lilac could take. She magnanimously dove forward, colliding into Carol before enfolding her into a hug. They both squeezed each other tightly, the statue behind them providing as some sort of stabilizer.

"Wh-what a-are you doing?" Carol sobbed, unwilling to relinquish her grip on Lilac, "You're going to regret this! I'm not a good friend to you!"

"No, I'll never regret our friendship, no matter what happens! You're everything to me!" Lilac cried, clasping Carol tenderly, "You're my family! I-If I-I lose y-you, I-I'll go insane!"

"I-I l-let you down!" Carol burst into a fit of hysterical bawling, "I let you get electrocuted! I was so scared! I thought you were dead! I should've done something, I should've kicked that bastard in his freaking face! All I did was stand there! I could've saved you!"

"I don't want to leave you Lilac, I don't! It hurts too much! I can't live without you!"

"Carol.." She buried her face in Carol's shoulder, unrestrained sobs emanating from her lips, "I-It wasn't your fault! I should've have been so careless, and run off into something I didn't fully understand. I'm glad you stood up to me, otherwise I could've put you all in danger."

"But it was you..." Carol hoarsely whispered, her throat clogged with tears, "Y-You c-can't excuse the f-fact th-that it was y-you that got h-hurt in th-the end. I... I won't make that same mistake again! Just please..."

Her chest heaved arbitrarily, uncontrollable gasps impeding her speech, "Don't go. Don't go off on your own, don't leave me. I need to be by your side to protect you. I don't care how badly it hurts me, I can't stand to see you... get hurt..."

Lilac pressed a finger to her lips, using her other hand to cradle Carol's head. She gazed at the wildcat with incandescent affection, stroking her hair ever so softly.

"I care if you get hurt. That's the reason why I fought by myself. No one deserves to get hurt because I involved myself in a dangerous situation. I won't let you suffer what I have to suffer because of my recklessness."

"No, no... you can't always do this alone! I'm not making the same mistake!" Carol squeezed her eyes shut, "I'll fight with you! No matter what stupid adventure we go on!"

"Carol, if it wasn't for you, I might not have thought twice about being so self-righteous. I was whiny and pushy, and forced both you and Milla on this adventure. Don't blame yourself because of the actions I took. Okay?"

"O-Okay.." Carol wiped her nose, "B-But you have to promise me that you won't run off like that. If we're going to save the world next time, we have to do it together."

"Fair enough, " Lilac chuckled, "But tell me when you're feeling this way. Just don't let it bottle up and escalate into-"

The dragon's chuckle faltered, replaced by an immediate expression of concern, "Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot, are you okay? I'm so sorry for hitting you!"

"I-I'm fine. Nothing... _permanent_ , I hope. You?"

"Just a bit of a bruise on the left side of my neck, but I..." Lilac felt Carol's hand gently brush against her neck, "Carol?"

"Sorry... I thought it might make you feel better..." The wildcat's hand froze, retracting back besides Lilac's palm.

"No, no, it's fine. Here." She guided her hand back to the bruise.

Carol rubbed the skin with her forefinger and thumb, gently caressing her flesh. She covered the bruise, bringing herself closer to the dragon.

Lilac's lips were barely an inch from Carol's, evoking a stunned blush from the wildcat. Carol darted back, arms length away from the dragon.

"U-Uhm..." Her bottom lip quivered, "W-We should probably patch up our wounds when we get home. Besides, Milla will probably be alone."

"Y-Yeah, good idea," The embarrassed dragon stood up, "Shall we?"

"Lets."

They darted back into the cave, darting past the innumerable stalactites. Before long, they made it back to the entrance of the cave, where...

"It's raining?" A tincture of indignation permeated Carol's tone, "It was just sunny back there!"

"Weird.." Lilac pondered, "Wonder how that works."

"Maybe we could run through it- Gah!" A sharp bolt of lightning flickered across the sky, followed by the thunderous roar echoing into the caves. Large clumps of hailstone came crashing down, shattering as they impacted the ground.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna have to stay here for the night," Lilac curled up on the floor, leaning against a smooth piece of rock, "Nothing else we can do."

"How long were we in there? Didn't realize storms could come so quick," Carol pouted, folding her arms in a vexed fashion, "Guess this is karma then, huh?"

"Hardly. If I were you, I'd take this opportunity to relax after what you've been through," Lilac patted the ground next to her, "Come sit here. Just chill until we wait out the storm."

"Fine," Carol reluctantly sat down next to Lilac, "Only because it's you though."

"Awh, you're too sweet," Lilac wrapped her arms around Carol, the wildcat squeaking at the sudden embrace.

She relaxed into Lilac's arms, feeling her eyelids droop as fatigue settled into her body.

"Hey, Carol?"

"Mhm?" She nestled her head onto Lilac's shoulder, "What's up?"

"I know you were mad at me before... but... why didn't you at least tell Milla about the caves thing?"

"Well, apart from it being like some sort of paradise getaway, it was a place for me to think about life... and stuff. Things I don't usually think about when I'm back at the treehouse."

"It also gave me the chance to practice a new skill I've been learning."

"What's that?" Lilac inquired.

"Well, uhm... making necklaces out of flowers."

"...Huh?" The dragon was dumbfounded, "Carol Tea, who hates dresses and rides motorbikes, is making necklaces out of flowers?"

"Hey, don't judge! It's just something I like, that's all!"

"I'm not judging, just a little... surprised. Never expected you to be in to that sort of stuff..."

"Well, I didn't at first. I hated every minute of it, it was just so annoying and fiddly! Each time I tried to make one, it just fell apart in my hands. But, lo and behold, I got kinda good at it."

"But then why go through with it? If you hated it that much."

Carol inhaled deeply, turning to face Lilac, "W-When I was planning to leave permanently, I decided that I wanted to leave a little token of my gratitude. I knew you liked flowers when we were little, especially those little purple ones, so I wanted to leave a necklace of those particular flowers to show... that I really did enjoy my time with you."

"Actually, now that I think about it, I do have one necklace! I was going to make another one to perfect it, but I think this one is just as good!" She dug into her jacket with both hands, carefully bringing out a string of violet-tinted flowers.

"Stay still.." With an unusual genteel manner, Carol fastidiously placed the necklace around her friend's neck, "There!"

The wildcat beamed with pride, studying her creation, "It looks wonderful on you, as I thought it would. Though I know another batch of flowers that would do even better!"

Carol reveled in her ideas for her new found hobby, oblivious to the Lilac's tearful expression, "That would be incredible! An entire necklace of flowers of different kinds! Remind me to get that for your-"

Lilac let out a stifled sob, a deluge of tears scaling down her cheeks, "Carol, it's perfect. Thank you."

"L-Lilac? D-Don't cry. I-It's really not th-that big of a deal." The wildcat pulled her into an awkward embrace, "Besides, I hate it when you're sad. It doesn't suit someone as lovely as you."

"Heh," Lilac wiped her eyes, "Sorry. It's just that... this is wonderful. I can't believe that you put me first in spite of all that happened."

"Well, you matter a lot to me! That's specifically why I picked something... girlyish for you. I can see that you like it, so-"

Lilac's thrust her head forward, her lips firmly locked against Carol's cheek.

"I _love_ it, Carol. It's the best present you've ever given me."

Carol blushed furiously, her eyes entranced by Lilac, "W-Well, heh, y-you.. I-I... heh... I mean, n-not l-like this is romantic, r-right? Th-this is m-my f-first k-kiss f-from my cru-friend! Friend, because.. well.. uhm... heh. N-Not l-like I w-wouldn't want to get k-kissed by y-"

Lilac sighed, wrapping her arms around Carol's head, "Guess I gotta do everything myself."

She pressed her lips against Carol's, the wildcat bewildered by the kiss. She sat there, rooted to the spot, silently inhaling the intoxicating scent of her best friend.

Lilac pulled away, a coy giggle escaping her lips, "I'm not that bad of a kisser, am I?"

"That was amazing..." Carol ran a finger over her own lips, the expression plastered on her face conflating embarrassment and sheer joy, "B-B-But y-you k-k-kissed me! Argh! L-Lilac!"

"Heh, I couldn't help it. You're cute when you're flustered," Lilac leaned over, whispering in her ear, "But I suppose we can wait until the morning if you wanna take things to the next level, hm?"

"You're g-going a l-l-little too fast, Lilac!" Carol stuttered, "A-A-And I-I d-don't think w-we're r-ready for a relationship!"

"Hey, it's just a friendly kiss," Lilac shrugged, "Unless, of course, you want more then that?"

"Ugh, now you're just confusing me," Carol groaned, giving a brief glimpse outside the cave, "Can I at least nap on it? I'm tired..."

"Sure, you can use my lap as a pillow then," Lilac grinned, "Y'know, since we're best friends and all that."

"Y-Yeah, s-s-sure, I w-wouldn't mind that," Carol tensed up, carefully placing her head into the midst of Lilac's lap, "A-And stop teasing me!"

"Buuuttt it's cute... like you!" Lilac winked, "So don't feel too bad."

"I'm not as pretty as you though," Carol felt a hot flush run through her flesh, "Anyway, if you need anything, just wake me up."

"Hey Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"... Pretty much more than anything," Carol mumbled.

"Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yes, Lilac, you did. Do you love me?"

"You're my whole world. Of course I do."

"Heh... good night Lilac."

"Good night, Carol. Sweet dreams."

* * *

 _ **Author's End Notes:**_ _I hope you enjoyed this two-shot! Criticism and Reviews are welcome!_


End file.
